In known electrical systems, power is transmitted to a circuit board or other electrical component through a bus bar and a power connector. The bus bar generally comprises a planar body having two opposite surfaces and is made of conductive material such as copper. The bus bar is positioned in a reception space between two rows of opposite conductive terminals of the power connector, the opposite surfaces of the bus bar each engaged with a row of conductive terminals to form an electrical connection.
If the conductive terminals are arranged asymmetrically, when the bus bar is inserted in between, the conductive terminals contact and abut the opposite surfaces of the bus bar differently, such that the bus bar is deflected by a certain angle in the reception space due to an unbalanced force applied by the conductive terminals. Bus bar deflection results in poor stability and poor reliability of the electrical connection between the power connector and the bus bar.